The present invention relates to a method and a device with which it is possible to produce in one working step a finished twisted yarn from individualized (dissolved) fiber material directly after manufacturing the spun yarns.
Such combined or integrated spinning/twisting processes are, for example, known from East German Patent DD 78 710 as well as Japan published document 4-240 226.
In the methods disclosed in these printed documents, two open end spinning rotors arranged adjacent to one another within a spindle rotor are used for manufacturing individual spun yarns which are both subsequently guided, while the spindle rotor is rotating, to a centering point positioned on an extension of the central axis of the spindle rotor and are then wound with a winding device as a finished twisted yarn onto a spool to form a spool body.
The two aforementioned printed documents contain only general information with respect to the supply of the individualized (dissolved) fiber material to the spinning rotors without providing concrete solutions regarding the method or construction, for example, it is only mentioned that the supply of fibers to the spinning rotors should be especially performed pneumatically, in general, with a vacuum produced within the rotor chambers, as is, for example, disclosed for an individual spinning rotor in German Offenlegungsschrift 26 15 505.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a method and device of the aforementioned kind method steps and constructive features for supplying the individualized (dissolved) fiber material into the area of the spinning devices.